Leon Stamatis
Leon Stamatis is a former copy editor and current ghost. He is voiced by Braden Lamb. History Childhood Leon was the oldest of his siblings, with Nica as his younger sister and Dimitri as his youngest brother. Leon and Dimitri shared a book of riddles as children. Dimitri ripped out the pages with the answers, causing Leon to lose interest in the book. When Leon was 13 years old, he took his siblings to Danehy Park after a blizzard. Dimitri attempted to climb a snow mountain but fell through the middle. Leon dug him out and saved him. Adulthood Leon was the only one in his family to go to college. Nica frequently visited him at school. He graduated from Emerson College in 2005 with a masters degree in writing and publishing. While in college, Leon met Michael Tate, whom he lived with in the dorms. Leon helped Michael recover from his alcoholism, throwing away his liquor and at one point physically dragging him out of a bar, and the two became close friends. In his early 20s, Leon began working as an editorial assistant at Moebius Highway. He worked at the same magazine for ten years. After the first round of layoffs at his publication, he began searching for new jobs as a safety net, including a managing editor position at ThirdSight Media. When Michael was laid off from Moebius, Leon let Michael crash on his couch. He planned on leaving Moebius and training Michael as his replacement. For a time, Leon dated Louisa Alvarez, a wedding photographer. They broke up because Leon felt she was too spontaneous and not appreciative enough of the rigorous schedule that he kept. Death Leon and Nica went to Wonderland after his breakup with Louisa. At the top of the Whirlodon roller coaster, Leon was faced with the unpredictability of the world around him, said "nope," and died instantly. He received a posthumous job offer from Gemma Linzer-Coolidge, which went to Michael. Leon's wake took place in a watch factory, which he arranged before his death. Life After Death Despite Leon's death, his spirit lingered. Gemma unwittingly summoned him with her crystal ball. Leon took the opportunity to help Michael get the job that was meant for him. He was later summoned again, this time by Extinction Event Poletti. While summoned, he realized that Nica and Tyrell Fredericks were both on paths towards self-destruction. He attempted to help them course-correct by bringing them together. Leon's interference caught the attention of Oliver West. Oliver quickly realized that Leon was helping Michael in his work at ThirdSight, in particular with his advice column. He blackmailed Leon into working for him by threatening Michael's safety and job security. Leon agreed, becoming something of a spy for Oliver. He watched Emily Bespin and reported back to Oliver. He also kept an eye on Nica, who he was worried about. Leon gradually became more involved in the goings-on not just in ThirdSight but in the Greater Boston area. Despite the fact that nobody could hear him, he began providing color commentary to contrast with The Narrator's storytelling. He repeatedly showed concern for Michael and Nica. He could not intervene in any events, and was helpless when Oliver kidnapped Michael. After Michael was kidnapped, Oliver blackmailed Leon into spying on Isaiah Powell. He helped Oliver implicated Isaiah in The Lottery's final attack. He felt guilty, but also felt obligated to protect Michael. In an attempt to make amends, he sent letters to Dipshit, pretending to be his spiritual advisor Mary Wollstonecraft. He convinced Dipshit to confess to his involvement in The Lottery. When Nica visited the ThirdSight office, he wrote her a letter explaining that Michael was captive, but she became overwhelmed by the idea of Leon being a ghost and ran away. With increasing desperation, Leon wrote a new letter for Nica and Dimitri. He admitted that he wasn't sure that he made the right choice on the roller coaster, and felt like he was living a half-life attached to the pneumatic tubes. He asked his siblings to find Michael, find him, and release him from the crystal ball. Running out of options, he used the pneumatic tubes to shoot the letter outside the ThirdSight officers and hoped that somebody would find it. Trivia * Leon is a Taurus. * As a child, Leon received a two-dollar bill with his first wallet, and moved it to each new wallet that he bought as an adult. * Leon regularly met with The Mayor of the Red Line for railroad history lessons. * Leon hated anticipation so much that as a child, he had Nica and Dimitri open his Christmas presents for him and tell him what was inside. Appearances Season One * Family Riddles * Professional Prognostication * Sage Council * Divinations * Message in a Bottle * Vox Populi * The Red Line Referendum * Outbound Season 1.5 * Mallory Sums Up Season Two * Mayor Linzer-Coolidge and the Lottery * The Watcher Over ThirdSight * An Incomplete Tour of New England Spite Homes * Extinction Event at the Olive Garden * Dear Leon 1 * Breaking Kayfabe * Dear Leon 2 * Profiles with Chuck Octagon, Election Special * Criminals * Liars and Legerdemain * Chuck Octagon’s News Seven Wedding Special, Live from Red Line, with Special Guest Andy Wood * On the Advice of Mary Wollstonecraft * Quitters Category:Characters